


Pretty Lights on the Tree (You Should Be Here With Me)

by moonlightxprincess13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Long-Distance, M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/moonlightxprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating the tree is hard to do when you're 1500 miles apart. Skype helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lights on the Tree (You Should Be Here With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the Twelve Days of Christmas! Always, thanks to Anabella and a special thanks to Morgan. Enjoy.

“It feels weird that I’m not going to see you this Christmas.” Max pulled his sleeve down to cover his hand and wiped off the laptop screen. Marc’s face was hard to read and he was still for so long that Max though the stream had frozen. “Marc?” The other man sighed and put a weak smile on his face. 

“I know what you mean. It wasn’t easy with you in Philly but we could always swing it somehow. Now with you in Colorado…” Max’s face twitched into a half smile. He really missed Pennsylvania, the team was great down in Colorado but it just wasn’t the same. He sighed quaintly and stepped away from the computer to pull out a box of ornaments. “Jesus fuck Talbo are you decorating your tree?” Marc’s face was twisted into an odd expression and Max burst out laughing, having to place the box down so he didn’t drop it and shatter the ornaments. 

“Yes, yes I am Flower.” He took the lid off and started placing the glass balls on the evergreen carefully, not stopping to space them out. “Do you have a tree this year?” Max turned around to see the picture on the screen moving until it showed a bare tree with lights haphazardly strung on the branches. 

“I didn’t decorate it yet…because, I mean, we…” Max smiled sympathetically at the camera and ducked down to grab another box of ornaments. 

“I know we’re not exactly together right now, but you could still decorate it with me yeah?” Max held a few ceramic candy canes up to the laptop and smiled. Marc laughed quietly and shook his head.

“Yeah okay.” He placed the laptop down on the table and shouted in its general direction as he jogged through his house. “I’ll be right back.” Max rolled his eyes and spread the rest of the ornaments out on his table, trying to find hooks for the ones that needed them. He had just placed a snowman on the tree when Marc came back, dumping the box on the floor. 

“Oh my god Marc you’re going to break everything!” Marc bent over to start sorting through the mess on the floor, purposely sticking his butt in the air. 

“No I’m not, I never do!” Marc stood back up and waved two matching penguins with ice skates and santa hats at the computer. Max laughed and padded over to his radio to turn on the local christmas music station, to which Marc protested. “Max no, no music.” Max grinned devilishly at the screen before turning the volume up. Turning back to gather some more ornaments Marc shouted over his shoulder, “you have the worst taste in christmas music ever.” 

“Uhm, no, that would actually be Claude back in Philly. Country christmas music? No.” The pair started laughing, and the rest of the afternoon was spent hanging decorations on the tree and trading stories of their teammates holiday antics. 

“Gabe did what to McKinnon?” Marc was doubled over in front of the screen clutching at his sides. The ornaments on his tree were hanging off in all odd directions, clumped towards the side facing the kitchen table.

“I may have had something to do with it, but he taped about two pounds of mistletoe in his locker, his equipment, his practice jersey, just about everything. Poor kid had the team making kissy faces at him for the next week.” Max placed the fresh cup of coffee down on the table as he sat. “But what’s this I heard about Nealer?” Marc was overcome with a fresh wave of laughter as he tried to tell the story.

“So you know him and Paulie are, like, a thing yeah?” Max nodded, waiting for the Marc to get it together. “So god only knows Nealer can’t cook to save his life, which means Paulie does most of it. Well he tried to make cranberry pancakes for breakfast one morning, and it turns out James is actually allergic to cranberries because he showed up for morning skate and his face was all red and puffy and he looked ridiculous.” Max was wracked with laughter as he placed his forehead in his hands.

“That team is…I don’t even know.” Shaking his head, Max searched the table to see if there were any remaining ornaments to go on the tree, but only found the star for the top. “Hey, do you have a tree topper? I know we usually used mine.” Marc leaned away from the screen to search through boxes on the floor.

“I’ve got, uh, this.” Marc shoved a star that must have been around in the fifties at the camera. “You have your star?” Max nodded and grabbed it from the table. 

“You wanna put them on the trees?” Max started hovering out of his chair. 

“Yeah.” Marc nodded and they both backed away from the computers, placing the stars on top of their trees and sitting down again. There was a moment of quiet between them before Marc finally spoke. “I really miss you.” Max grabbed his laptop and moved to the couch, reclining across it.

“I miss you too.” The heat in Max’s apartment had kicked on a while ago and the temperature was slowly rising. “It’s hot as balls in here.” Extending his arms, Max slid his sweatshirt off and fanned himself.

“So turn the temperature down you freak.” Marc laughed as he jostled the laptop, moving over to his couch.

“What?” Max cocked an eyebrow as he pushed the laptop down further, adjusting the screen so his chest was visible. “You don’t like what you see?” He smiled coyly as he stared into the camera.

“No, I do,” Marc was propped up against the arm of the couch, placing his laptop on the cushion between his legs. “I really do…” Max chuckled as he brushed his hand across the exposed skin.

“Nice view you gave me Flower.” Marc laughed as he toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants, letting his fingers dip beneath it for a brief moment. “So,” Max pushed his jeans down around his thighs, “just how much do you miss me?” His eyes flicked up to the screen and watched as Marc’s hand disappeared beneath his pants.

“So much…” Max palmed his quickly hardening cock through his boxers, feeling the heat pool deep in his stomach.

“Yeah?” He licked his lips, chewing on the bottom one as he stared at the screen. 

“I miss your stupid jokes and your stupid face…” Max watched as the fabric of Marc’s sweatpants came down his long legs and was tossed to the side, revealing the goalie’s bare skin. “And I miss the way you touch me.” Sucking in a deep breath Max felt his dick twitch in his hand, instantly hard and throbbing. He watched and Marc stroked his cock with one hand and let the other trail down and rub across his hole. 

“I miss touching you.” Max tightened his own grip, running his thumb over the head. There was a split second of silence before Max heard Marc’s breath catch in his throat. Turning his head towards the screen and saw Marc’s fingers inside of himself. “God Marc I miss that.” Max tried to match his pace to that of Marc’s, watching the way the he rolled his hips, thrusting into his hand.

“Wish these were your fingers,” Marc’s voice was deep in his throat, a thin film of sweat forming on his brow. Max smeared the precome that was leaking from his cock down the length of it, speeding up his pace. 

“Yeah?” His voice was breathy and wrecked as he spoke. “I’d open you up nice and slow, take my time. Crook my fingers inside of you and make you see stars.” Adding a twist to his wrist he watched Marc writhe and push back on his fingers, still stroking his cock. “Maybe I’d add another finger, try to get my whole hand inside you.” Marc’s stomach muscles were visibly contracting as Max spoke. “Then I’d fuck you.” 

“Hard?” There was nothing to Marc’s voice as it came out in a whine. 

“So hard. I’d fuck you so good you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days.” Max watched as Marc’s eyes shut, his breathing growing shallow and ragged. “I’d make you feel so good, take you apart, I’d-“

“Max!” Marc came with a shout and Max watched as his whole body shook. The sight was all it took to send Max over the edge, spilling out into his hand. Marc was the first to come to his senses, reaching for his sweatpants to wipe off his stomach. Finally opening his eyes, Max watched as Marc put the pants back on.

“Ew.” He grabbed some tissues out of the box on his coffee table. “You’re really going to put those back on?”

“Shut up.” Marc smiled at the screen as Max rolled his eyes and laughed. “Hey Max?”

“Yeah?” His voice was still rough as he answered. 

“Merry christmas.” Smiling warmly Max reached out to touch the screen.

“You too, merry christmas.”


End file.
